Daniel Kaneki
Daniel was born as a half-blooded Ghoul and half-blooded Demon, Being related to the Noble Kaneki family Daniel is the first halfbreed that is accepted in the family , Since the family always wanted fullblood family members instead of half-blooded family members. Daniel was always cheerful and happy until he started to grow up, Realizing the world isn't fair and started to change after a period of time. Personality Daniel always tries to help innocent people and sometimes shows a soft side to them, Even if they did something horrible, As long he believes they are good people it doesn't matter to him. He cares about his family and would do anything to protect them, He is the type of person who can't stand being useless and always starts blaming himself if something bad happens to the people he cares about. Daniel used to be a very happy and stubborn but that changed after Riley died infront of him, Even though she came back, he still blamed himself and felt like she never fully came back to him, While still going through a depression she left him. As a Captain he always acts serious and tries to keep his personal feelings and problems out of his work, He looks up to the first three Captains and to Bolt, Wanting to become a Captain who gets respect from the people. History Daniel was born in the mansion (which is now replaced by a castle) during a fight between the Kaneki family and the Kimura family (a noble family who has been enemies with the Kaneki family for many years) , With the help of Riley he was safely born in the mansion. His parents loved him a lot and raised him, Until he reached the age of 5 he lost his father. After the funeral he asked Bolt to make him stronger which he accepted. During swordtraining with his Uncle Akashi he started to collapse, feeling sick and weird while his powers started to get out of control. He was brought to the Kaneki castle while a figure named Giles started to awake inside of him, His family tried to prevent this but failed. After all that happened he asked Bolt to help him master Giles powers but refused, Not wanting him to take the risk of dying because his body wasn't mature enough to handle such an immense amount of aura. Daniel was being stubborn because he wanted get stronger to protect the people who were dear to him. Bolt came up with a deal to make him and his mother age so he would be able to start training. After that his body started aging he started to look just like a normal 16 year old teenager, Going to highschool while training with Bolt in his spare time. In highschool he started to become friends with a girl named Yui. They started to spend time together and study at the mansion, They both fell in love with each other and started to date. Daniel came up with the idea of her moving into the mansion so they could spend even more time together. Some time passed and Giles started to share some of his history with Daniel, Telling him he used to be the 3rd Captain when he died, He wanted to help Daniel getting stronger and gave him his necklace (which is an Sacret item only the first 3 Captains are allowed to use). Daniel let his soul merge with the necklace, being able to summon an armor from it which was made by the gods. The Captains noticed this and started to keep an eye on him, They saw his value and invited him for a training for two years in The Heavens to make him a Captain aswell. He decited to start his training in the summer vacation so he still got some time to spend on his family and school. (He also started to get feelings for Riley while being in an relationship) Two years passed, He came back to the Palace (which used to be the mansion) as the 8th Captain, After being welcomed by his family he started to get hugged by Yui, not sure if he still felt the same towards her like in the past. The next he saw Riley sleeping on the couch, He brought her to her room while noticing she woke up, She said she wanted to give Daniel something before he left, kissing him. He left the room and was sure he didn't love Yui anymore, They both decided to break up and left the mansion. Later that day he started to date Riley. Abilities Kagune Daniel was born as a halfbreed Ghoul which makes him able to use his kagune. A kagune is a ghoul's predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws. It is usually as red as blood (the colours are varied in the anime to distinguish the kagune of each individual); and flexible like the flow of water (Also called liquid muscle.), but firm and sturdy. When released, a ghoul's physique is strengthened, they are more resilient and their mobility heightens. A kagune is composed of Rc cells, which flow just like blood, can become as solid as teeth and can be described as "liquid muscles". Black Flames Since Daniel is related to the Kaneki Family he is able to use black flames like his other family members, Because Giles awakened inside of him the flames because much stronger than before. The Sacret armor of The Heavens Giles gave Daniel his necklace that only one of the first three Captains are allowed to use, He merged his Soul into the necklace which means if someone else merges with it he will die, He is the second person who is able to use the necklace without being related to an Angel. It is believed that only the three strongest Captains can handle the Sacret artifacts which makes Daniel quite special. Demonic Aura Daniel was born as a half blooded demon which makes him able to use Demonic Aura , He has been able to use it since he was younger but couldn't control it at will which could have brought himself and others in danger. Holy Aura Because Daniel merged with The Sacret Armor of The Heavens he has been able to use Holy Aura , he trained two years to be able to master it. Elemental Master Daniel became Daichi's new master after the battle in Vale, Daichi chose him because he is like his previous master and because they are related to each other , Daniel believes Daichi's master is still alive and will start looking for him someday. Because of the attack in Vale Daniel awakened Daichi's powers and lost control of himself, Daichi helped him getting stable and picked Daniel as his new master. Excalibur Akashi gave Daniel Excalibur because it chose him, He told Daniel he will help him master the sword and help him train, After a while Daniel found the scabbard of Excalibur named Avalon who gives the carrier immortality for any wounds, illness and aging. Category:Kaneki Family Category:Captains